The University Life of Spike: Remastered
by Dark Matter 101
Summary: They're back! Spike, a ten year old kid who made it to the University will have to face challenges along the way. Join him and his friends n a wild adventure as they survive the semester. Spike will have to prove to himself he is qualified as a student. In order to do that, he must work harder than ever in order to succeed. So join his quest as he goes forth with his new life.
1. Chapter 1: Starting A New Year

Chapter 1  
Starting a New Year

A ten year old boy was walking down the sidewalk. He wore a purple hooded jacket with a green T-shirt underneath it. His hair was spiked green and eyes matching the color. His name was Spike. A genius boy who got accepted to college. He stops facing towards a bar gate with a two letter word on it. EU. Equestria University. Spike gazed upon its glory. Behind the gate was a field that almost looked like a park. And buildings that were bigger than regular school buildings. Spike took a deep breath as he opens the gate. He enters the university with excitement.

"This is it," Spike said to himself. "I've come this far and now I'm ready. I wonder if I'll make any friends here. Considering I'm the youngest here around. Oh that's right! I need to meet the principals before I get started."

Spike took out a piece of paper he received in the mail a couple of days ago. It told him that he was welcome in Equestria University and told him where to meet the three principals. He found the building and enters. It didn't took him long enough to find the room. In the room was Celestia, Luna, and Chrysalis. They all sat behind a wide desk.

"And who might you be?" Celestia asked kindly.

"Hi, I'm Spike," he greeted himself. He took out a letter and handed them. "I'm here because you sent me this letter."

"Yes. You're the one who's the over achiever in middle school?" Celestia asked.

"Not only that, but also high school," Luna added.

"That quite impressive, I might add," Celestia was actually impressed. "High scores. Straight A's. Good Behavior."

"Aw! Stop it!" Spike shyly scratch the back of his head. He then remembered something. "Oh, yeah! When do I start being a student?"

"In just a week," Chrysalis spoke. "Make sure you bring everything you need. Since you'll be staying here for the whole semester."

"I already taking care of that," Spike said, getting excited. "I can't wait to start! I hope I get to see you again. Bye!"

Spike walks out of the room. It was quiet for a sec when Chrysalis broke it.

" _HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ He's so adorable!" Chrysalis cried out, turning her eyes into heart shapes.

Celestia and Luna looks over to her swaying as hearts flew around. The two had sweat drops running down.

"Since when do you find anything adorable?" Luna asked.

Chrysalis hearts were broken when Luna interrupted. She had a mean look on her face.

"I don't! He just caught me off guard, is all!" she went back blushing, thinking about Spike. "I never seen such a cute boy in my life. Have you ever seen boys with puppy dog eyes?"

As she continues with her fantasy, Celestia chuckled. She leans resting her chin on her hands.

"I think this semester will be interesting, don't you think, Luna?" she asked.

"I would say so," Luna answered, watching Celestia giggling.

"We never had a very young intelligent student here before," Celestia went on. "I read his file that the reason why he's making good grades was because he didn't had much friends."

"You think he'll make friends here?" Luna sked. "He's only ten."

"I say he'll be just fine here," Celestia said.

A week later, all the students and councils were everywhere with luggage, boxes, and much more. They moved into their dorms for the semester. Outside were stands with different classes: choir, rodeo, chess club, arts and craft, band, everything there is to it. Spike was astonish. Standing in the middle of everything that goes on around him made him feel happy. He decided to take a tour of his own.

"This is exciting! I feel like one of them," Spike chuckled. "Okay, Spike! This year will be different. Way different. I'm in a university filled with grownups. It's time to become one of them!"

He accidentally bump into someone. Spike and a girl both fell down. The box she carried was filled with trophies and ribbons. Her name was Rainbow Dash. She wore a blue jacket like Spike is wearing with a thunderbolt rainbow shirt. She also wore blue jeans and sneakers. Her hair was a mess and is dyed in a rainbow pattern.

"Sorry, kid. Didn't see you there," she said to Spike. She got up and helped him up. "You lost or something?"

Spike stares at her. He made it awkward for her. Then he blushed without warning. He quickly notices and through his hood over his head.

"S-S-Sorry! I-I…" Spike stuttered.

"It's okay, kid. Really," she said as she squats down. "You're just shy, aren't you?"

"No!" Spike said looking away.

"Come on! It's okay being shy around women," she headlocks him, pulling him closer to her.

"Stop it!" Spike struggles for freedom.

Rainbow Dash laughs, letting him go. He still has his hood up.

"I like you already," she said.

"You barely know me," Spike said.

"Anyway, what are doing here?"

"I'm becoming a student here like you are," Spike answers. Rainbow Dash cracked up laughing thinking it was a joke. "It's not funny, it's true!"

"How can a ten year old become a student in a University?" she continues laughing.

Spike turns red. Not a shy way, a furious way. He notice the trophies she had. All was first place trophies.

"What are the trophies for?" he asked, removing his hood.

Rainbow Dash stops laughing. She stood back up with a serious expression. Her eye twinkled. Spike thought he said something wrong. Till Rainbow Dash showed him her club.

"Behold! The Sports Club!" she shows him a stand filled with all kinds of sports there is.

"You're in a sports club?" Spike asked.

"That's right! I am the number one sport player!" she shouted making poses. "Baseball! Football! Soccer! Basketball! Tennis! Track! Swimming! Martial Arts! Croquet! I am literally the Goddess of Sports!"

Spike was amazed. He too played soccer as well. He suddenly remember why he was here.

"That's amazing and all, But I have to go check in a dorm," Spike took off running while Rainbow Dash continued to brag on. "I hope we get meet each other again!"

At a line was filled with grownups and teens. Spike felt embarrassed. Some folks was looking at him thinking he was at the wrong place. Spike lowers his head hiding his blush.

" _Okay, Spike. No big deal,"_ he spoke in his head. _"Just fill out the paper work, go to the dorm, and explain the situation. I'm sure one of the principals is around here telling everyone about me being in the University."_

Behind him, people were getting shoved aside. Three trouble makers cut in line. A skinny student, and small student, and a big buff student. The skinny one had an emo black hair wearing a black and red stripe sleeve shirt with a grey vest. The short student has short yellow hair and a black leather jacket. The big student had five small spikes; the design of a Mohawk. His hair is dyed dark-blue and wears a grey shirt. The sleeves wore torn off showing his tattoos and muscle.

"Out of our way!" Rover said.

"Coming through!" Spot spoke.

"Make way! Make way!" Fido pushes them.

"This is fantastic! A new year means new students to mess with," Rover said, with his arms behind his head. "Spot, what's or agenda for today?"

"Nothing much? Just enough room to show people whose boss around here," Spot said, with his notebook out.

"Let's show these weaklings! I'm itching to beat up someone," Fido cracks his knuckles.

"In good time, Fido. For now, let's get things settled," Rover said.

He stops all of a sudden when he notice Spike was blocking his way. Spike turns around seeing the three looking down at him. Rover had a ticked off look on his face.

"Who are you, you little squirt," Rover asked.

"I'm, Spike, nice to meet you," Spike put out his hand, offering a handshake.

Rover looks at Spike's hand. He was getting irritated.

" _Who does he think he is?"_ Rover said in his head.

"Anyway, I got to get my schedule and dorm situated," Spike turns back in front of the desk.

"Hold it kid! Do you know who you're talking to?" Rover cried out. Deep inside him, another part of him was grinning. _"This is it. Time to show these clowns what I'm capable of…_ My name is Rover! These two are my pals: Fido and Spot. Together, we are known as The Diamo-"

"Alright! I got a dorm to myself!" Spike cried out, cheering.

" _He's not even paying attention to me!"_ Rover shouted in his head.

"And the schedules aren't that bad."

" _He's still ignoring me!"_ Rover cried out. He rushes over to him, lifting him up by the collar. "Listen, you brat! Do you realize who you're messing with?"

Spike was confused. He was speechless of what to say next.

"Did… Did you just say…?" Spike stuttered.

" _Finally. It seems to me this kid already knows who we are,"_ Rover inside him sad madly.

"Did you just say something? I was busy getting my schedule sorted out," Spike spoke, finishing his sentence.

A gust of wind blew across Rover's face. He then drops his head moaning in shame. He set Spike down and walks away. He got on his knees and set his hands on the grass. A dark mood was over him with sadness.

"I'm no good for a Diamond Dog," Rover sadly said. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Don't say that, Rover!" Spot supported him.

"Yeah! We can just teach that squirt a lesson and two!" Fido added.

"It's 'Lesson OR two', Fido," Spot corrected him.

"You guys are right," Rover sniffs his tears way he jumps back into action turning back around at Spike. "We'll teach that squirt not to mess with The Diamond Dogs!"

"What a couple of weirdos," Spike was already walking off the moment he felt sorrow. "I gotta find my dorm as soon as possible."

Rover remain still in his pose. Birds were chirping around them. People was shocked by the scene they just made.

"Did you saw that? That kid stood up against The Diamond Dogs," a student spoke, making Rover grew a vein.

"I heard he's a new student here in Equestria University," another spoke, causing another vein pop up on Rover's head.

"Wow! He must be really smart for a kid of his age," another spoke.

Rover grew multiple of veins getting madder and madder. He started to shake his whole body filling up his anger. He yells out with rage. Everyone screams, running away from him of fear.

"That little Bastard is done for! How dare he embarrass me in front of everyone?" Rover shouted furiously. "From this day on, we're going to beat him up throughout this semester!"

"He' really scary when he's pissed off," Spot said backing up afraid. Fido was hiding behind Spot while nodding his head, agreeing with him.

During Spike's short quest of finding his room. He enters a hallway filled with just doors. He searches for his room number: ROOM 214. He look left to right seeing he was getting closer. The numbers kept rising up the further he goes. Finally he found the room. He smiles with glee. He bashes the door open. An empty room. He spotted a bed and jumps on it. He sighs happily, finally got a room of his own.

"This is great! I can't wait to start this week," Spike said, thinking of all the things he could do over the semester. "But it's going to be difficult though. I have to live on my own. Perhaps I should started finding a job to make a bit of cash."

There was a knock on the door. Spike sat up. He wasn't expecting anyone to come. The doorknob turns. It opens revealing Twilight Sparkle in her purple school uniform. Her uniform was a white button sleeve shirt with a light purple vest buttoned and a purple tie. Her purple skirt showed her naked knees and white stocking. Her hair hangs all the way down behind. She stops to see Spike in the room.

The two took a moment gathering their thoughts together. They both wipe their eyes thinking it was their imagination. They continued to look at each other. Finally they started to sweat and slowly turn their faces into shocking expressions as they gasp for air. They started screaming that everyone outside the building could heard their cry.

"What are you doing in my room!" they both shouted, pointing at each other. "Your room?" They were both confused. "Yes my room!" they went back arguing to one another.

"This is the girl's dorm! What are you doing here?" Twilight shouted.

"My schedule told me this was my dorm room!" Spike shouted back.

"Didn't you look closer at it?" she took her paper out hitting it. "It initials GD! Meaning Girl's Dorm!"

"My room number is 204!" Spike bangs on the door showing the number. "You're clearly mistaken!"

"Why would a ten year old jerk be doing at a University?" Twilight got onto his face.

"I got accepted by the three principals!" Spike got onto her face. "Is there a problem with that?"

The two angrily look into their eyes. They growled, about to start a fight. Another girl enters the room. She saw the two with darkness around them. She wore a pink shirt and a pink miniskirt. Her hair is pink and swirly.

"I didn't know I have two roommates!" she shouted happily.

"!" The two stops fighting and turn to her.

"Pinkie? You're my roommate?" Twilight said.

"Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie!" she greeted.

"Another girl?" Spike spoke, blushing.

"HA! I told you this is the girl's dorm!" Twilight snaps at him.

"If this is the girl's dorm, then that means…" Spike started to blush even redder.

"That's right! You're in a building filled with females," Pinkie said. She saw Spike threw his hood over his head hiding his blush. The two stood there wondering why he did that. "What was that about?"

"Nothing! I'm just embarrassed, is all!" Spike turns away from them.

"Look, I know how you feel, but you're in the wrong grade school," Twilight chuckled.

"I am not! Look what the principals sent me," Spike showed the two the letter he received the other day. The two looks closely at it. Twilight was surprised what she was reading.

"You've got accepted here?" Twilight asked.

"I just told you that, didn't I?" Spike cried out.

"You must be really smart," Pinkie said. "Maybe even smarter than Twilight."

"I highly doubt that," she said, doubting Pinkie. She sighs and bows to Spike. "Sorry if I misjudged you."

"That's okay. As long as we got this situated, we're perfectly fine," Spike accepted her apology. "So, where's my dorm?"

" _Aren't you supposed to be apologizing to me now?"_ Twilight thought. She again sighs. "It's right across from our building. You can't miss it."

"Thanks a ton. Before I forget, my names Spike," he said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is Pinkie Pie," Twilight introduced.

"Hey! Why don't you come have a party with us," Pinkie spoke.

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled at her. She was already irritated enough.

"A party?" Spike asked.

"Yeah! We're celebrating for getting accepted in Equestria University. You have to come," Pinkie was excited.

"I don't know," Spike scratcher the back of his head.

"But there is one rule," Pinkie held up her finger. "You have to show your face to everyone."

Spike was a little worried. If he shows his shyness to everyone, he thinks they're going to laugh at him. Or worse.

"I guess I could come," Spike said.

"Hooray!" Pinkie launched a hug at him. She tighten her arms around his neck smothering him with her breast. Spike turned redder even more. "This is going to be fun! We'll play games, stay up late, talk about each other, and watch scary movies…"

She continues hugging Spike. Twilight watches him being suffocating.

"Pinkie, I think you should let go of Spike. You're choking him," Twilight said.

Later that day, night fell. Spike was walking down the hallway back in the girl's dorm. He could hear girl's giggling and chattering. He lowered his head down blushing a bit. He shook his head trying to wipe the blush off of him.

"Get it together, Spike!" he said to himself. "This may not be what you expected. Everyone makes mistakes on their first day. To think I make friends with three girls in one day. I need some guy friends. Maybe I'll have a chance to make some guy friends at the party. At least I won't blush in front of everyone."

He saw the room #204. The same place where Twilight was staying in. He took a deep breath as he enters the room.

"Let's get this party started!" he cried out. He around the room seeing Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and three other girls. Spike stood still staring at them. Soon he started to blush bright red. He quickly threw his hood up hiding.

"I told you not to hide your face!" Pinkie told him.

"No way. This kid is the new kid?" Rainbow Dash points out. "I thought you were joking."

"Spike, you can't hide your face to everyone you know," Twilight spoke.

"It's fine, dear, he's just a bit shy is all," a fancy girl spoke, sitting on the bed. Her name is Rarity. A girl with expensive clothing. She wore a white sleeve shirt with purple shorts and a big white buckle around her waist.

"Can't be shyer than Fluttershy, that's for sure," a girl with a country accent was sitting in a chair, leaning back. Her name is Applejack. Wearing a button up orange shirt with a brown vest over it. She wore short jeans and cowgirl boots.

"He look so adorable. It's okay to show your face, young man," a quiet girl sat on the floor on the carpet. Her name is Fluttershy. A shy girl who wears a short yellow dress and white stockings.

Spike tucks his hood farther down. Rainbow Dash walks up to him grabbing his hood. Pinkie grabs his hand and pulls him next to her. She got him in a headlock with his hood still up.

"No matter. We're all here, so let's get started!" Pinkie cried out.

"Hang on, Pinkie," Applejack stops her, bringing her mood down a bit. "We have to introduce the new kid first."

"I'll go first," Rarity spoke as she clears her throat. "Hi, my name is Rarity. And I make clothes for a living."

Rainbow Dash threw a pillow at her face. The pillow slid down showing Rarity her angry look at her.

"The kid doesn't want to hear about clothing, Rarity. He wants to talk about manly stuff," Rainbow Dash said. "Remember me, kid? The names Rainbow Dash. We met at the club stands."

"Oh, yeah! You do all sorts of sports," Spike said, as his blush went away.

"See, he is interested."

"Actually, I'm just interested in soccer. Sorry."

"As long as you're interested into a sport, that's fine with me."

"Enough about sports, it's my turn to introduce to Sugarcube over here," Applejack tips her hat at him. "Names Applejack, partner. I work at Apple Acres. I grow apple trees for a livin'. Also I farm, do the choirs, and all sorts of country stuff."

"Not to mention, she's my roommate," Rarity whispers to him.

"I can hear you from here, Rarity."

"I guess I'll go next," Fluttershy spoke very shyly. She blushed looking over to Spike, who also blushed. "I'm sorry! I get nervous with new people."

"Fluttershy is a shy person, but once you get to know her, she a kind person," Twilight said. "She loves animals. And I mean all kinds of animals."

"Thank you, Twilight," Fluttershy said quietly, fiddling her fingers.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie, as you already know," Pinkie said, still holding Spike with a headlock. "I like to make people laugh and create parties like no other."

"And you already met me," Twilight said. "I'm the smartest person around like you are, I guess."

"That's what I heard," Rarity spoke. "You must be really smart for your age."

"I don't get out much," Spike said nervously.

"Well, how about it," Applejack spoke. "Let's hear about you then."

Spike lowers his head with a sad look. The girls stood quiet. Waiting for him to speak.

"Not much to say, really," Spike said. "My name is Spike. I don't have a lot of friends, I'm a bit shy around girls, and I guess I am a genius because I got accepted."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make friends," Twilight said.

"Twilight, what are you talking about? We're his friends," Applejack said. Spike head lifted confused. "Don't you see, Spike, you're already making friends. Friends talk about each other."

"Yeah, Spike. Like you said, let's get this party started!" Pinkie shouted. The friends cheered as they began the night.

They played games as promised. Watch movies. After that, they rested in their pajamas with their favorite color. It wasn't midnight yet. Spike had fun. But the fun wasn't over yet.

"Let's play another game," Rarity said.

"We already played games, Rarity," Dash said, moaning as she sleeps.

"We should play two new games to finish the night off."

"What games are that?" Fluttershy asked.

"We should play Truth or Dare," she suggested.

"What's the other game you're thinking of?" Spike asked.

"Spin the Bottle!" Rarity held up a glass bottle happily.

"I rather play Truth or Dare," Spike said, with a sweat drop on his head.

"Okay, Truth or Dare it is then," Applejack said.

"I'll go first! I love this game!" Pinkie shouted with her hand up. "Spike, Truth or Dare."

Spike hesitated. He wasn't aware he was getting picked on first.

"Uh… Dare," he said without thinking.

"I dare you not to wear your jacket off for the whole night," she said.

"That's it? No problem," Spike took his jacket off.

"My turn, if that's kay with you guys," Fluttershy spoke. "Um… Spike. Truth or Dare."

Spike was feeling odd about this. He got picked again. He already did dare, so he went for truth.

"Truth," he answered.

"Is it true that you never kissed a girl?"

" _What kind of question is that?"_ Spike blushed. He looks down, trying hard not to blush too hard. He didn't like where this was going. "N-No. Not really."

"I'm sorry! That came out wrong!" Fluttershy panics.

" _Then why did you say it?"_ Twilight said to herself.

"Okay, Spike, Truth or Dare," Rarity said.

"Why are you guys asking me?" Spike asked.

"That's part of the rules, kid," Dash said in the bed.

"Fine. I choose dare," Spike grunts, crossing his arms.

"I dare you…" Rarity crawls up to Spike's face. "To kiss me."

The sound stood quiet around Spike. He could hear nothing. Then out of nowhere, he blushed red.

"WHAT?!" he cried out.

"You have to kiss Rarity!" Twilight giggled.

"This is ridiculous! I can't kiss a girl older than me!" Spike shouted. He scooted back against the bed away from Rarity's lips.

"Fine, you want truth?" Dash asked.

"Yes! I want truth instead of dare!" Spike said. He felt two arms wrapping above him. Dash grabs over him while she rested her breast on his head.

"Is it true you're bashful around older women?" Dash teased him as she tucks him in closer to her.

Spike was blushing madly now. He want to cover his face, but he took the jacket off.

"Look at him blush! I'll take that as a yes," Pinkie said.

"Twilight, do something!" Spike begs, trying to free himself from Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, Truth or Dare," she asked.

"Dare, of course," she responded.

"Finally, someone else get to go," Spike sighs of relief.

"I dare you to hold Spike down and forcefully kiss Spike," she said.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike shouted at her angrily.

"You're the one who intrude my in the first place. This is pay back."

"You monster!"

"Alright, kid," Dash hops off the bed as she slid behind Spike smoothly. Spike shivered as he blushed madly – feeling her arms wrapping around his waist. She lowers her down next to his ear whispering to him. "Ready for your first kiss, big boy?"

"This is crazy!" he cried out struggling. He felt her legs wrapping around him. He was now locked in place where he can't escape. She grabs his chin and grins at him.

"Get ready," she leans in for a kiss. The two smacks a kiss. Spike moaned feeling her warm lips against his. The girls were all shocked. Especially Rarity – who was heartbroken. She finally breaks the kiss and releases Spike. All of a sudden he started to nose bleed. He leans to the side landing on the ground passing out.

"Rainbow Dash! You killed him!" Fluttershy screamed.

"That kiss was too much for the poor kid!" Applejack gasps.

"Hold on a minute! I was dared to do so by Twilight!" Dash points at her.

"Me? It was a joke! I didn't knew you were actually do it!" Twilight gasps.

"Stay with me, Spike! Stay with Rarity!" Rarity cried over him.

"This party was a blast! Let's do that again sometime," Pinkie happily said.

"SHUT UP, PINKIE!" the girls shouted at her.

"Sorry," Pinkie said.

The girls started to panic thinking Spike was dying. The next morning, Spike was in bed in a unfamiliar room. He was in a white gown. He also notice a package of blood hanging beside his bed, with a tube flowing with blood. He got up seeing the girls in the patient room feeling bad.

"What happen?" Spike asked, still tired from blood loss.

"You lost a lot of blood," a nurse said, holding a clipboard. Her name tag says 'Redheart' on it. "But thankfully a few of your friends donated blood. You have a nice rest."

She walks out of the room leaving him and the girls. Spike looks over to them seeing their guilty faces. Spike was about to say something, but Fluttershy spoke first.

"WE'RE SO SORRY, SPIKE!" Fluttershy gave him a hug, crying.

"Yeah, bud. Sorry for making you lost blood and all," Dash said, feeling bad.

"…That's okay," Spike spoke very weakly.

"HUH?!" the girls all said.

Spike chuckled. Knowing they were going to be confused.

"For the first time in my life, this is the most fun I had," Spike said. "I just want to say thank you."

"Well, I'm glad you're not mad and all, but why aren't you mad?" Twilight asked.

Spike tilt his head to them smiling.

"Because we're friends," he said. The girls smiled back at him. "Just promise you won't do that to me again."

"Of course," the girls said laughing.

It was at that moment when Spike realized this semester could be interesting. For the first time in his life, he made friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight's Life

Chapter 2  
Twilight's Life

Twilight woke up in bed. Her alarm went off. Pinkie shot out of bed spooked by the alarm. Later they got out of bed, getting ready for their first class. Twilight was brushing her hair. After that, she set it down gently by other brushes that were straightly organized. In fact; everything on her side was organized, straighten, and clean. Pinkie's side was a mess. Everything in her side was really creative than Twilights. Lights, decorations, arts and craft. Later the two walk to their classes. Twilight was heading to science while Pinkie headed to music recital.

"This is it! I'm so excited to make new friends!" Twilight said to herself. "The last couple of days were a bit weird. Especially for Spike." She enters a building. Where her class was at. "Everything around him is weird. The girls already thinks he's adorable. He somehow managed to get this far. But that's okay." She enters her classroom ready for today's lesson. "Because I won't get to see Spike for the whole da-"

"Twilight! I saved you a seat next to me," Spike cried out happily. Twilight tripped to the floor as she moaned.

Later, she was sitting next to Spike. She puffed her cheeks angrily while writing on her paper. Spike was curious what she was writing.

"Twilight, class hasn't started yet," he said to her.

"So," she said angrily.

"So, why are you taking notes?" he asked.

"Because, Spike, this is how I get good grades," she said to him.

"I never thought of it that way," Spike wondered to himself. "Hey. Since we're friends. We should start a study group together."

Twilight grew a vessel on her head as she writes harder.

"No thanks," she said calmly.

"Really? I just figured that I would get to know you better," Spike went on.

"I said, no!" Twilight started to clench her teeth and wrote harder and faster.

"Oh, come on. We could have our friends in our group," as Spike was naming the girls, Twilight began to lose it. She wrote harder and faster and furiously. Finally, she snaps at him.

"I SAID, NO!" Twilight got the whole room attention. The students looked at her strangely. Twilight turned red and resumed on writing.

Spike sat quietly for a sec.

"Don't worry, I get frustrated too on my first day," Spike spoke.

"I'm out of here," she said, taking her things.

An hour later, Twilight headed to her next class. She felt better now she's away from Spike.

"Okay, Twilight, a few people skip the first day of class," she said to herself again. "This time I'll go to my next class and study harder than ever."

She enters her classroom and saw Spike again. Where an empty seat just for her to sit next to him.

"You again?" Twilight spat out.

"You're in this class, too?" Spike asked.

"Stop following me around!" she shouted.

"I can't, this is where my next class is," Spike held up hi schedule.

Twilight groan as she storms off out the room. Another hour later, she started to get a little worried.

"Next class! Next class for sure, I'll stay in," Twilight said. Heading for her next class. "I'll just go in. Wait for class to begin. And get to it."

She enters the room and to her surprise, she saw Spike. Again.

"Twilight. I-" Spike was cut off when Twilight shuts the door, as soon as she saw him. "Twilight?"

In another class, Twilight opens the door slowly. She peeks her head inside seeing if Spike was in it. No sign of him. A teacher walks up to her, curious what was going on.

"Can I help you?" he asked. She looks up to an old man with glasses and white hair. He wore a white button up sleeve shirt with a brown leather vest over it.

"Sorry. I'm Twilight Sparkle. One of your students," she said, entering the room. "I'll go sit down now."

She founds an empty seat. Class began. Twilight was finally relieved. No sign of Spike anywhere.

"Good evening class, my name is Mr. Discord, and I'll be your science teacher," he said. "Now what we'll be learning today is-"

A knock on a door threw him off. Discord looks to see who it was.

" _Take your time, old timer,"_ Twilight said in her head, relaxing. _"I'm just here to focus on today's lesson."_

It was none other than Spike holding up his schedule.

"Is this science class?" Spike asked.

"Yes it is. You're not one of my students, are you?" Discord asked, thinking he was lost or stupid to think this is preschool.

"Sure am," Spike looks over to Twilight seeing her relaxing still. She heard Spike's voice, but was still calm. "Twilight! You saved a seat for me this time. Thanks!"

Twilight tilted forward with a relaxing expression. She hits her head on the desk moaning, deciding to give up. Spike walks over to the empty desk beside Twilight. She gave him a dirty glare, but Spike smiled at her, showing his teeth.

"Is that Twilight's little brother?" a student asked.

"I never knew she had two brothers," another spoke to the other.

"Must've gotten himself lost or has a crush on her or something."

The two chuckled. Twilight turns her head to the side and glares at them with her one dirty eye. They could see the flare in her eye knowing they set off her spark. The two got spooked and slide down their chairs hiding. Twilights turns back forward and sighs.

She turns to Spike, seeing him putting a smile on his face. She frowned at him. Being irritated by his look, she looks away.

"Before we began, we have an unexpected guest in the room," Discord said leaning towards Spike. "If you be so kindly to go back to wherever you came from, we'll get started sooner."

"Principal Celestia didn't told you?" Spike tilted his head, wondering. "I'm a student here in Equestria University."

The whole room chuckled. Discord burst out laughing. Twilight sinks back against her chair feeling embarrass sitting next to him.

" _This is stupid, I knew Spike shouldn't be here in the first place,"_ she said to herself. _"Maybe he misunderstood Principal Celestia. Maybe he shouldn't be here at all."_

"It's true, she sent me here with a letter I received," Spike said, trying to convince Discord, still laughing.

"Okay, kid. How about a short little quiz then?" Discord smirks. "If you can answer these questions, consider a welcome student here in Equestria University."

"Thank you, sir," Spike kindly said.

"Think this is going to be easy, is it?" Discord leans forward. "Fine then. The first question will be easy for you."

"Bring it on," Spike accepts his challenge.

" _He's screwed,"_ Twilight said, with her head down.

"First question: What is the greatest common factor of 42, 126, and 210?" Discord said.

"Come on, Mr. Discord. You really think that Spike could get this one?" Twilight said.

"Forty-two," Spike answered.

"That fast?!" Twilight was shocked. Discord was surprised, too.

"Okay, try this. What is the highest mountain in South America?" Discord asked.

"Aconcagua," Spike answered.

Discord was getting a little paranoid. And Twilight was getting more surprised. Discord looked around the room seeing the students sitting quiet in their desk. Waiting for Discord's next hardest questions he could think of.

"True or false? Spain a flat country with few mountains."

"True," Spike quickly answered.

"How did Palestine get its name?"

"The Romans wanted to wipe out remnant of the Jews in ancient Palestine, so they named it Palestine after the Philistine nation that lived across the Jordan."

With every questions Discord threw at him, Spike would get the answers right. Twilight watches them getting more and more surprised.

" _How can this be possible? A ten year old answering these questions like no problem,"_ Twilight said in her head. _"Half of these questions I could never get, but he's getting them right like gold."_

Discord kept asking him question. Spike kept answering them right. Finally, Discord stops catching his breath.

"Okay! This one you will never get. And this one is a brain teaser. No child like you could ever figure out those questions," Discord rub his hands together. "There are three houses one is red one is blue band one is white. If the red house is to the left of the house in the middle and the blue house is to the right to the house in the middle where is the white house?"

" _No way could Spike get this. I don't understand the question,"_ Twilight thought.

"It's in Washington D.C.," Spike answered immediately.

Twilight, Discord, and the whole classroom dropped their jaws of amazement. Discord felt stupid now that he witness a genius like himself. He cleared his throat, sweating a bit. He then goes back to the board and wrote on it.

"Today, we'll be learning Biology," Discord spoke.

" _No comeback?"_ Twilight cried out. She looks back at Spike still amazed by him. Spike was now paying attention to the board, learning. Twilight gave another look at him. Thinking that something wasn't right.

After class was over for the day. Twilight went to the cafeteria hanging out with her friends. She played with her food still thinking about Spike.

"Twilight? You okay?" Applejack spoke.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Twilight stuttered.

"You barely ate," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm just not hungry today," Twilight sighs.

"What happen?" Rarity asked. "Obviously, something happened this morning."

"She was fine when she woke up this morning," Pinkie said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I was, till I found out Spike was in all my classes today," Twilight said.

"Spike has classes with you?" Rarity was stunned. "That's not fair! I didn't get to see Spike in my classes!"

"…Lucky," Fluttershy whispered, blushing.

"Why is that bad, Twilight?" Dash asked.

"You guys haven't seen him long enough. He answer every question right that Mr. Discord gave him," Twilight took a sip of her soft drink.

"Sounds like somebody is jealous," Applejack said.

"Please, Applejack, I am not jealous over someone who's smarter than me," Twilight took another sip of her drink.

"Hey, everyone," Spike greeted them. Twilight spat out her drink in the air.

"Spike!" the girls cried out of joy.

"Spike, come sit between me and Fluttershy," Rarity said kindly. Fluttershy gave a small gasp.

"Thanks, Rarity," Spike sat next to her and Fluttershy. "How's everyone doing?"

"Oh, we're doin' super… well, almost everyone," Applejack looks over to Twilight, who was wiping off the drink on her.

"What happen?" he asked.

"I, uh, I just spilt my drink is all," Twilight said happily. But deep inside her, her spirit grew angry. _"What the hell are you doing here, you know it all?!"_

"How was your first day of this semester?" Pinkie asked.

"It was alright, I guess. I realized that Twilight is in my classes today," Spike went on. "And this teacher, whose name is Mr. Discord, gave me these ridiculous questions."

"Twilight was just now saying about that," Dash said.

Twilight got up and left the table. She didn't said a word as she grabs her stuff.

"Twilight, where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"I'm going to work," Twilight answered without turning around.

Later, she enters the principal's office. There sat Celestia, Luna, and Chrysalis behind the wide desk. Twilight took a deep breath and walks straight in.

"Twilight, I didn't expect you to come early," Celestia said.

"I came here to find out about Spike," Twilight asked.

"Where to start?" Chrysalis spoke. She then put a smile on her face. "He's cute, he's adorable, and-"

"I'm talking about how he gotten here in the first place," Twilight interrupted. "How could someone his age get into Equestria University?"

"You didn't know?" Luna spoke. "He has a perfect score in all of his grades."

"I know what you're thinking, Twilight," Celestia said. "I understand you're the smartest in the university, but I'm afraid so is he. Which makes him your challenge."

"He's smarter than me? Is that what you're saying?" Twilight was worried.

"I'm afraid so, Twilight. But you have to understand something, though," Celestia continued. "Spike is a special boy. His parents died five years ago. And now he spends his time alone studying without no friends."

"Spike has to have friends in his life," Twilight said. "Not that I care or anything."

"He did mention two friends he has, but I can't remember their name," Celestia thought the names in her head. "Anyway, I think it would be best if Spike was our apprentice."

"Apprentice? Why?"

"He told us that you are the only one who seems to understand him better. I thought it as sweet," Chrysalis said.

"He should be coming back by now," Luna said, looking at her watch.

"For what?" Twilight asked. She heard the door open behind her.

"I got the wine you wanted!" Spike cried out happily, holding a grocery bag.

"You made him your errand boy?" Twilight shouted.

"Wonderful! Just place it over by the table over there," Celestia said, with her hands clapped together. "Now we can celebrate tonight!"

"Celebrate!" Luna and Chrysalis cried out, throwing confetti.

"Hang on just a minute here!" Twilight shouted, stopping their small party. "What is going on here? And what do you mean he'll be my apprentice!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you, Twilight," Spike spoke. "I'll be your assistant throughout the year."

"Eh?" Twilight tilt her head, confused.

"That's right! He'll be working with you for now on," Celestia added.

"Eh?" Twilight repeated.

"But don't worry, in case Spike has a question, you'll have an answer for sure," Luna said. "Which is why we put you two in the same classes together."

"Eh?" Twilight repeated again. Still confused.

"And since you both love the same subject, you'll be working in the library together for now on," Chrysalis said.

"Eh?" Twilight was more confused than ever.

"Isn't this great, Twilight! I get to be your assistant for the whole semester!" Spike cried out happily.

Twilight stood silent. She was fitting the pieces together. The room stood quiet still. That's when she gets it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" She cries out in shocked

In the library, Twilight had her head down feeling glum. Spike was excited to work by her side. Another teacher name Ms. Cheerilee was showing them what to do. She wore a light-pink shirt and a long dark pink skirt.

"If you two have any questions, just let me know," she said.

"Sure thing, Ms. Cheerilee," Spike said. Twilight sighs.

"The first thing I want you to do, is take these books and put them in order," Ms. Cheerilee rolls a book cart to them. "Good luck."

After a while, Spike and Twilight were putting the books up. Twilight was getting frustrated. Not by the books, but she got stuck with Spike throughout the semester.

"This is great. You and me, working together," Spike said. Twilight clench her eyes shut. She stops what she was doing just before putting up a book. "I promise you, Twilight, I'll work hard and do what you tell me." Twilight started to clench her teeth next and growled. "I won't let you down, Twilight, I'll make that-"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Twilight shouted. Breathing in heavily.

"Twilight, we're in a library," Spike said, getting worried.

"I don't care! Why are you smarter than me? Why are taking my friends? Why are you gaining your friendship with the principals? You only been here for a couple of days!" Twilight kept shouting.

"…I understand," Spike said, calming Twilight down. "You're jealous of me, aren't you?"

"Where did you hear that from?" Twilight asked.

"Your friends told me," he answered, which made Twilight ticked off. "But that's okay, because I understand."

Twilight pauses. She calms down a bit, getting her cool back.

"You do?" she asked.

"And I'll tell you why I'm smart and gotten this far," Spike puts the books back on the cart. "I'm sure Celestia already told you this, but my parents died."

"Yeah, they told me that you're some kind of orphanage," Twilight said.

"Yeah. And back where I lived, people treated me badly," Spike continued. "The kids my age picks on me because I was shy around women. They wouldn't let me play with them or hangout. I only have two friends, they're great. But I wanted more. So I figured that if I skipped a couple of grades just by becoming smarter, I figure that maybe I find real friends. But I was so smart that I made it all the way here."

"That's quite a story," Twilight said.

"And that's why I ran into you," Spike went on. "The only reason why I was nice to you was maybe that I could become your friend. You're the only one who understands me. Who only love the things that I love. So I just thought that if I worked with you, then maybe-"

Twilight puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her seeing a smile on her face.

"You'll always be my friend, Spike," Twilight flicks him on the head. "Just next time, tell me sooner."

Spike laughed. So did Twilight. The two continued putting up the books. Twilight told him what to do and he does it. After the day was over, Twilight notice Spike sleeping in a chair. She wakes him up and took him to his dorm. Inside his dorm was filled with childish and geeky knickknacks. There were comic books about _The Mysterious Mare Do Well_ and _Power Ponies_. On the shelf were dragons and knights. One was a dragon who's a knight with a lance in its hand. The covers on his bed sheets had dragons on them. Twilight chuckled. She saw Spike getting in bed already passed out snoring. She puts the sheets over him and walks out. She looks back at him smiling.

"Goodnight, Spike," she said to him. She closes the door letting her new assistant sleep peacefully.


End file.
